


Soft belly

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: Jiyong has to pause the playback on the TV to answer the phone. The characters on the television screen are just about to kiss and he won’t be able to talk if he’s simultaneously hiding behind a pillow and squealing happily.A short drabble for a rainy day.





	Soft belly

**Author's Note:**

> To Nesi who overcame all obstacles and got her uni degree today. Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.

Jiyong has to pause the playback on the TV to answer the phone. The characters on the television screen are just about to kiss and he won’t be able to talk if he’s simultaneously hiding behind a pillow and squealing happily.

The phone tells him that Seungri is calling. Huh.

“Seungri-yah, what’s up?”

“Hyung. Stop. Spamming. The. Chat.”

“What do you mean?” Jiyong asks and snickers a bit. He’s been updating the guys abt the plot development in this episode, rubbing it in their faces that he’s got a day off from work while they’re off working. He’s earned a good gloat.

Seungri heaves a big sigh into the phone.

“Just... please. Stop.”

“I tell you what maknae, you grab some beers and come over here when you’re done and we can watch it together.”

“I don’t think we’ll be done until later this evening, are you sure?” Seungri asks.

“I’m sure. Come.”

They hang up and Jiyong goes back to watching the drama, the kiss really is pretty amazing and cheesy, but a part of his mind keeps thinking about Seungri. His self-sufficient maknae, the professional everything. Seungri who never really calls him anymore.

Seungri who arrives hours later, makeup from the commercial shoot still on his face.

“Hyung I resent the fact that you’ve been watching a drama while I’ve been slaving away under VERY HOT LIGHTS,” Seungri says with a big dramatic sigh as he collapses on the couch. Jiyong stands by his feet, close to the the armrest, with his hands on his hips.

“Shower, now,” is all he says, and Seungri wriggles a bit in response. He covers his face with an arm as Jiyong frowns at him.

“Don’t roll around and smear your base makeup on my furniture like some plebeian pig,” Jiyong says.

Seungri seemingly agrees, finally, and gets up.

“I’ll use your bathroom,” he says as he walks off.

Jiyong pretends to not appreciate the fullness of his butt when he follows him with his eyes.

The best thing to do in moments like these, Jiyong thinks, is to continue what you were doing before.

So he lies back down on the couch, pulls the bag of potato chips closer on the coffee table, and continues to watch the drama. He has finished watching the episode he was on, and he has started watching a new episode, by the time Seungri comes out from the shower with damp hair and clothes he’s stolen from Jiyong’s closet. Just like old times.

“Better?” Seungri asks.

“Better,” Jiyong agrees.

He pats the couch with his hand, beckoning Seungri to sit. Seungri does as he’s told, with a soft smile on his face, and lifts Jiyong’s legs so he can sit beside him.

“Is she the main?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods.

They sit like that and watch the rest of the episode, Jiyong’s legs resting in Seungri’s lap.

The autoplay function brings them the next episode.

Jiyong looks at Seungri from time to time, to see his reactions, to gage his mood. He seems entertained enough, but he looks tired. He sinks deeper into the couch, leans one way and then the other. Jiyong can’t help himself, he reaches out to pull Seungri down next to him.

Seungri is a bit confused at first, but then he happily shifts so that Jiyong can lie on his side with his head on Seungri’s chest. It’s a bit narrow and tricky, but somehow Jiyong can melt into Seungri’s side as if nothing could be more normal. It’s perfect, how he can hear Seungri’s slow breaths and his steady heartbeat. How Seungri is warm through his clothes. How Seungri’s scent is there underneath the smell of Jiyong’s own clothes on Seungri’s body.

It doesn’t take long for them both to fall asleep.

When they wake up it’s to the soaring soundtrack of both the main characters in what looks like a wedding or a celebration scene. Jiyong has shifted in his sleep and is now curled up with his head on Seungri’s stomach. It’s soft and warm, and so is Seungri’s hand in Jiyong’s hair.

When Jiyong lifts his head to look up at the other he’s met by one of those warm smiles that he loves. He truly loves the way Seungri can look like he’s really adoring you, he loves... he loves Seungri.

“I needed this,” Seungri says unprompted. Jiyong has been afraid to speak, because maybe it’ll break this moment and maybe they’ll never be able to get it back. But it doesn’t break, it turns sweeter than before. His heart is dancing in his chest.

Seungri needed _him_.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Seungri says.

Jiyong’s heart swells with thousands of feelings and unsaid things. Seungri is still smiling at him, his hand moving softly through Jiyong’s hair.

“That’s why you called?”

Seungri’s hand moves to the side of Jiyong’s face, it makes him feel hot and cold all over, makes his eyes close involuntarily.

“Mhm,” Seungri replies.

“You should come over more often and take care of your hyung,” Jiyong says. When he opens his eyes again he sees Seungri’s smile widen and turn into a bit of a chuckle.

“I promise,” Seungri says.

Jiyong happily lets his cheek rest against Seungri’s soft belly again. Breathes in and out and maybe even moves his hand in small strokes against Seungri’s side.

Maybe, Jiyong thinks, he doesn’t even need anything else if he can have this. If he can have moments like these with Seungri. With Seungri who needs him.


End file.
